Don't Call Me Twitchy!
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Butch has a crush. Looks like Buttercup's going to be crushed. {COMPLETE}
1. Part 1

A five year old kicked a rock by his home as he sighed deeply. He had been thinking about something important for a few days now & he couldn't put it off any longer.

The child went up the steps to his house & let himself inside. He brushed his black bangs out of his face as he surveyed the area. He saw a child with blue eyes & blonde hair on the sofa, watching television contentedly. Turning, he saw another boy with red hair & even redder eyes messing with a weapon.

The child with raven hair & green eyes the shade of jade sighed again before clearing his throat loudly to gain the other children's attention. Both turned to him annoyed at being disturbed from their chosen pastime.

"What?!" Both snapped.

"I like Buttercup."

The blonde, Boomer, rejoiced. "You do?! I like Bubbles! She's so sweet & kind &-!"

"Shut up, idiot!" The redhead, Brick, uttered darkly. "He means he likes her fighting style. Right? None of us like those Puffs as anything else! Got it?!"

Boomer bowed his head with a pout. "Got it."

The dark-haired youth, Butch, frowned. "Forget that! I _like_ like her!"

Brick's mouth fell open. "Did you hit your head, you sissy?!"

Butch growled. "You're the sissy! I know you like Blossom!"

Brick's cheeks matched his eyes. "I do not! She's a stinking girl!"

"Every time she answers a question in class, you get goo-goo eyes!" Butch accused (accurately).

Boomer laughed. "& you beat up those two stupid twins who took her book & got it dirty!"

"I was just gonna read it next!" Brick swore.

"Whatever." Butch rolled his eyes. "I like Buttercup & I want her to be my wife."

"You can't get married, doofus! You're five!"

"I'll marry her when I can!" Butch shot back.

"Why would she want you? You're a fruitcake." Brick rolled his eyes heavily.

Butch gritted his teeth. "Like Red wants some nerd with a stick shoved up his-!"

"Hey! Stop that in which you are doing & cease immediately!" A deep voice growled from the door. It was revealed to be a mutated monkey in clothing. Mojo JoJo to be exact.

"Butch likes Buttercup!" Boomer told instantly.

Butch flipped him off. "Snitch!"

"She is your sworn enemy the one you must destroy & not associate with because she is good & you are evil & never the two should meet!" Mojo ranted.

"Aww! Pipe down! I'm going to marry her one day!" Butch waved a hand.

"& what if she refuses?"

Butch hadn't thought of that. "I'll make her want me. I can change. Do that goody-goody junk. At least until she stops naggin me & I can go back to normal."

Mojo started chuckling until it turned into full out laughter. Brick started snickering as well.

Butch scowled. "I'll show you!"

"What if some other boy takes her first?" Boomer asked.

Butch nearly died. "I'll kill him!"

Mojo & Brick were holding their stomachs.

"I'll kill any person who tries to take my Buttercup away!"

o(^+^)o

Butch waited until recess to tell Buttercup of their new status. He flew out of the classroom preparing himself for his grand speech when he saw his beloved speaking to another.

His eyes glowed dangerously as he tried to keep his temper in check. He failed… He flew over quickly & pushed the other boy away. "What are you doing?!"

Buttercup looked at him like he was stupid. "I _was_ talking. You can't go around pushing-"

"You can't talk to him anymore!"

"Have you lost your marbles?!" Buttercup fisted her hands.

"No. We're going to be married so you can't talk to other boys." Butch folded his arms across his little chest.

Buttercup's ire died down as she was struck with confusion. "What?"

"We're going to be married. I even got you this." Butch dug in his pocket for the piece of jewelry he'd stolen for her.

Buttercup was stunned into silence as he held the ring up to show her. It was silver & black with an emerald chip between an intricate design.

She didn't move for a long time so he grew impatient & grabbed her hand to stick it on a finger. He didn't know which one to put it on so he chose the middle finger since it was his favorite. "There."

Buttercup looked between their clutching hands & his face in pure confusion until she pushed him away. "What is the matter with you?!"

"You don't like it?" Butch thought she would because the gem was green, like their favorite color.

Buttercup blushed. "You can't get me this! We're enemies! We can't get married! I don't want to get married! Especially to _you_!"

Butch took both her hands. "It's okay. I can change. I'll be a goody two shoes like you."

Buttercup was flustered as she tried to tug her hands away. "I- I- stop it!"

"Brick says we can't get married right now but we will as soon as we can." Butch blathered on as their class watched on in terrified fascination.

"I don't like you!" Every word was punctuated with a tug.

"Yes, you do. How can you not?" Butch grinned. "We'll be happy."

Buttercup tugged harder. "You're a lunatic!"

"But I have to tell you something." His voice dropped so low, no one without super hearing could hear him. "If you let another boy near you, I will kill him."

Buttercup stared on as his left eye began twitching. "Let me go."

Butch let her hands go. "I love you."

She shuddered before flying off to her sisters.

Off to one side, Brick was laughing with Boomer. "I got the best idea, Boom!"

o(^+^)o

"Hey, Elmer." Brick hit the shy boy on his back lightly, startling him. "How's it going?"

Elmer trembled. "Fine, Brick. How are you?"

Brick grinned evilly. "I'm good. But Buttercup wants to know if she can have your cookie at snack time."

Elmer was relieved it wasn't something more serious. "Sure, Brick."

"Just give it to her when Ms. Keane gives them out. I'm sure she wouldn't mind breaking it in half & sharing it with you since you're being so nice & giving it to her."

Elmer smiled. No one (except for Blossom & Bubbles) was ever this nice to him. He nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Brick."

Brick chuckled darkly as he walked back to his seat to continue art time. "No. Thank _you_."

o(^+^)o

Boomer hit Brick's arm as soon as he looked up. "It's happening!"

Brick grinned. This was gonna be good. He elbowed Butch, who was busy opening his milk. "Hey, Butch Hair Cut! Looks like somebody's movin in on your territory."

Butch frowned & scanned the room for what he was talking about. He saw Elmer Sglue handing Buttercup his cookie. His mind seemed to short circuit as red filled his gaze.

Boomer snickered quietly. "What are you gonna do?"

Before he could blink, Butch had flown to Buttercup's side & punched Elmer. The poor recluse hit the wall hard & began crying.

The PowerPuff Girls leapt up at the display of violence. "Elmer!"

Butch clasped & unclasped his fists as he seethed. "Why was he giving you his cookie?!"

"Butch! You cannot hit Elmer like that!" Blossom lectured.

He ignored her completely as his eyes narrowed on Buttercup's face. "Why. was he. giving you. his cookie?!"

Buttercup punched him in the face.

Butch made a dent in the wall but climbed from the dust without a second thought. He flew at Buttercup & pinned her beneath him. She struggled to get him off but he clasped her tight. "Answer me!"

She struggled mightily. "I don't know!"

"What did I tell you?!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes, I am! I'm your husband & you have to do what I say!"

"You are not my husband, crazy!" She finally wedged her feet between them & pushed him into the ceiling. "Leave me alone!"

Butch dropped from the ceiling & braced himself for impact on the floor. He stood up & grinned madly. "You'll see. You love me."

"Ms. Keane!" Buttercup called to the teacher, who had been attending Elmer. "He won't leave me alone!"

Ms. Keane stood. "Butch JoJo! You're in the timeout corner for the rest of the afternoon! No hitting the other students!"

Butch didn't care. He flew to the stool in the corner & sat down. He blew a kiss to Buttercup, who hid behind their teacher.

Across the room, his brothers were holding in their chuckles.

o(^+^)o

"& then he blew her a kiss!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Professor Utonium blinked. "Wow. You've had quite the day."

"He's a stupid boy." Buttercup muttered.

"Where on Earth did he find this ring?" Her father held up her hand & examined it.

"He probably stole it." Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like this attention, Buttercup?" He asked the green eyed sullen child.

"No!" She said immediately.

"Then you must tell him. He has feelings for you so be nice."

Buttercup folded her arms across her chest & pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Do you want him to still like you?" He asked, misunderstanding her reluctance.

Buttercup sighed. "No."

"Okay then." Professor Utonium set his children in bed. "Goodnight, my loves."

"Goodnight, Professor!" All three chirped.

He kissed them goodnight then turned out their light before going out to call his favorite teacher.

Bubbles waited until she heard his door close before popping up. "I think it's so romantic!"

Buttercup frowned. "That's cuz you watch all those dumb movies."

"They're not dumb!" Bubbles held Octi closer & stuck her tongue out. "You're lucky Butch likes you."

"You only say that cuz you're into that stupid Boomer."

Bubbles burned. "I do not!"

"We all know, Bubbles." Blossom sighed, giving up on trying to sleep anytime soon.

Bubbles stuck her bottom lip out. "I don't mean to! He's just so cute & he's not as bad as his brothers & he gives me flowers sometimes &-!"

"Relax, Bubbles." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We've known forever."

Bubbles held Octi tighter. "Is it okay if I sleep next to him during nap time?"

Blossom & Buttercup looked at each other before looking at her. "Fine."

Bubbles flew into the air & did loops. "Yay!"

"Shhh!" Blossom waved her arms. "The Professor could come back!"

Bubbles clapped her hands to her mouth before settling in the bed again. "I still think you should give Butch a chance."

"No way!" Buttercup exploded. "He's a boy! A dirty rotten stinking boy!"

"Is that your only hindrance?" Blossom asked, dryly.

Buttercup threw her a hateful glare. "I don't know what that means."

"Is the fact that he's a boy the only reason you don't like him?" Blossom spelled out.

"He's a RowdyRuff Boy! & he's an evil villain! & he likes picking on kids! & he's nasty."

Blossom & Bubbles giggled at the last, which was said with a blank face.

"I bet he doesn't even really like me. He's only doing it to mess with me. Well I won't let him win!"

o(^+^)o

He was winning!

At the moment, Butch was forcibly setting Buttercup on a swing so he could push her. He'd just given her flowers (buttercups) & proclaimed loudly that they were on a date.

"Put me down, you blockhead!"

Butch held her to the seat then got behind her to push. "You'll like it!"

"No!" Buttercup kicked her legs.

Butch used only a portion of his strength to push her.

Buttercup went into the air swiftly & came back, right into his hands. "Stop!"

Butch ignored her & kept pushing.

Buttercup got an idea. She stopped fussing & simply let him push her. When he least expected it, she flew a little higher then fell back with all her strength. The result was hitting Butch, sending him sailing over a mile away.

Buttercup smiled as she stopped herself & got off the swing. She went to stand beside Mitch. "Hey. Wanna play foursquare?"

Mitch chuckled. "Won't your husband get mad?"

She scowled. "He's not my husband!"

"I don't wanna end up like Elmer." Mitch laughed harder.

Buttercup turned to examine the shy youth, who was giving her a wide berth. She sighed heavily. "This isn't funny."

There was a deep cracking sound before Mitch's eyes widened. "I wasn't by her!" He threw his hands up & fled.

Buttercup could feel him breathing down her neck. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "You're back."

"Do I have to kill everyone?" Butch demanded.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She finally turned around.

"You're mine." He ground out.

She pouted. "I don't like you."

"Maybe not yet but you will." He promised as he took her hand & led her back to the swing.

o(^+^)o

"Hi, Boomer." Bubbles whispered.

Boomer's eyes widened. Bubbles was talking to him?! & it wasn't an insult?! "H-hi, Bubbles!"

She giggled. "I was wondering if you want to sleep next to me." She pointed to her pallet.

He leaned over to view it before straightening. "Uh… I don't know-"

Butch pushed him. "Just do it!"

"O-okay." Boomer stammered.

Bubbles shyly took his hand & led him to her sleeping spot. Boomer blushed the whole time. She lay down & pulled the blanket over herself.

He lay next to her & pulled the blanket around his shoulders.

She sweetly reached across the space separating them & took his hand.

He flushed so hot, he matched his brother's hat. But he gripped her hand back.

Butch watched the whole thing with envy before flying to his one true love. He touched onto the ground & rolled the kid next to her away. He lay down next to her & grabbed her hand.

She turned around sharply & glared at him. "Give me my hand back!"

"We have to sleep together to stay close." He rattled off.

She gave him a bizarre look. "I still don't like you."

"But it's closer. Right?" His face was full of hope.

"No."

His face fell before he slapped a grin on it. "You will."

o(^+^)o

"What are you two doing?" Brick demanded.

Boomer & Butch stopped looking in the shiny cases & looked up at their older brother. "Nothin!"

"You're looking at jewelry! Again! Why?!" The redhead crossed his arms.

"I'm not looking for no sissy jewelry!" Butch protested.

Brick came up to him & looked behind him. "You really think givin her a stolen necklace is going to make her like you?"

"She likes the ring!" Butch defended.

"No, she doesn't."

"She hasn't taken it off. & it's been three days." Boomer pointed out.

Brick sighed. "That's because she doesn't know it's stolen."

"Don't tell her." It was a no-brainer for the black haired hellion.

Brick sighed. "How long is this going to go on?"

"Stealing things? Forever." Butch laughed.

"No, you idiot. This thing with those girls."

"You're just mad Blossom sees you the same." Boomer declared.

Brick ripped his hat off in a fit of rage. "I don't care!"

"I think you do." Butch teased.

"Shut up!" Brick ordered with clenched teeth as his fists wrung his hat like a dish towel.

Boomer laughed. "Uh oh! He's mad that we have girlfriends & he's all alone!"

Butch laughed with him. "Can you say Forever Alone?!"

Brick growled before jumping on him. He got it one good right hook before Butch grinned & shot up. Brick took after him & shot at him with his laser eyes.

Butch laughed as he dodged out of the way & burst through the roof of the ceiling. The fight continued with Brick trying to land a punch on the slippery Butch.

Suddenly there was a wisp of air. "Stop right there, RowdyRuff Boys!"

Distracted, Butch stopped dodging & Brick was able to land a powerful uppercut. Butch went flying up before falling down. He hit the ground hard & took a few seconds to get up.

"Stop… whatever you're doing!" Blossom ordered.

"Or what, Pink Eyes?" Brick smirked. He was so focused on her; he didn't see Butch or his foot until he felt the latter on his rear end.

Buttercup giggled as Brick was booted into a building. Butch beamed. It seemed to be the first thing he'd done right all week.

"Hi, Bubbles." Boomer waved.

"Hi, Boomer." Bubbles waved back sweetly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. What are you guys doing?"

"Brick's just mad Blossom doesn't like him."

Blossom immediately burned. "What?"

"Leader Boy thinks you're so smart." Butch snickered.

Brick, who'd just disentangled himself from the side of the building, flew over to see them all laughing & Blossom blushing. "What'd you do?!"

Butch batted his eyelashes. "Who said we did anything?"

"Why are you all laughing?" He demanded.

"Because you're ugly?"

Brick launched himself at his laughing brother. Boomer hovered near Buttercup, who was laughing right along with him. Bubbles was giggling herself but Blossom was still flushed.

She clenched her fists as she tried to will away her blush. "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Her bellow caused the two fighting boys to stop. They turned to view her.

"You cannot fight like this! You run the risk of tearing up the city! Grow up!"

Brick scowled. "We do what we want!"

"We'll take you to jail!"

His scowl grew darker. "You're a pain, you know that?"

She lifted a brow. "You're no pleasure yourself."

Butch wearied of their foreplay & floated to Buttercup. "I got this for ya."

Buttercup sighed before holding out her hand for _another_ gift. He gave it to her  & it was… plain. It was a silver charm bracelet without the charms. "Where are the charms?"

"I'm going to get you one every day we're together."

She blushed. "I didn't ask you to."

"I know. I want to."

"You're so weird, Twitchy."

"Don't call me Twitchy!" His left eye twitched.

"You're twitching now!"

He slapped a hand over his eye. "Be nice!"

She stopped laughing & merely smiled at him. "Stay outta trouble, T."

"That goes for all of you." Blossom gave Brick the evil eye.

"Bye, Boomer." Bubbles waved as she & her sisters flew away.

Boomer waved until he could no longer see her.

Brick crossed his arms over his chest. "You two are idiots."

o(^+^)o

It'd been two weeks & everyday his brothers had lost their minds over girls. Brick was exasperated & humiliated. It was embarrassing to have his brothers so gaga over girls & goody-goody girls at that!

Every day, Boomer slept next to Bubbles at nap time & brought her flowers in the morning. Every day, Butch brought Buttercup a different flower, slept next to her during nap time, gave her half his cookie at snack time & drew pictures for her during art time.

It was unsettling to say the least.

Brick sighed as he watched his brothers make complete fools of themselves. Butch was drawing crude drawings on the blacktop for Buttercup to laugh at while Boomer was pushing Bubbles on the tire swing. He was sickened.

"Why are your brothers tormenting my sisters?" A voice demanded.

He frowned. "Why are your sisters enticing my brothers?"

"We're five; they're not enticing anyone!" Blossom crossed her arms as she sat next to him on the ground.

"Then why are my idiotic brothers fawning over your girly sisters like they invented candy?" Brick noted her movements.

"It would seem as though you miss them." Blossom raised a brow.

Brick sputtered. "No, I don't!"

Blossom eyed him for a long time before asking, "Do you think I'm smart?"

Brick was taken aback by the deceptively simple question. "What?"

"Do you think I'm smart?" She asked in exactly the same way.

He was quiet for a long time before admitting in a pain filled tone. "Yes."

She nodded slowly. "I think you're smart, too."

Since he was so smart, he knew something was happening. He just didn't know what. "Uh… thanks."

Blossom tucked her hair behind her right ear shyly. "Would you like to color with me?"

Brick was gobsmacked. Was she being _nice_ to him?! "What?!"

"I just got a new coloring book & it has a bunch of cars in it." She willed herself not to blush.

Brick was going to refuse but he liked cars. "Okay."

"Okay?" Blossom was expecting that no.

"Yeah." Brick stood up.

Blossom beamed as she stood up, too. "It's in my backpack. I'll go get it."

Brick watched her go as a funny feeling invaded his chest. He felt it every time she smiled but since it was directed at him (for the very first time at that); he was close to passing out.

Maybe girls weren't so bad after all?


	2. Part 2

"Hurry up, Butch! We'll be late!" Brick called as he fixed his backpack upon his shoulder.

"Alright! Alright! Keep your skirt on!" Butch zipped through the room & landed in front of his impatient brother. "I'm here."

Brick rolled his cinnamon eyes & headed for the door. "I don't know how Buttercup puts up with you."

"She loves me." Butch grinned madly.

"She tolerates you." Brick opened the door.

"I don't see how Blossom likes you."

"But she does so…" Brick took off towards the elementary school.

Boomer, who'd been silent thus far, snickered. "She'll say it one day, Butch."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Damn right!"

The trio flew to Pokey Oaks Elementary School, where they landed on the grass. They stood waiting for a trio of sixth grade girls, waving to people they knew.

"There they are!" Boomer pointed to the sky.

Three girls flew into view & landed in the parking lot. They walked to the grass where Brick, Boomer & Butch were waiting.

Bubbles was the first to speak as she threw her arms around Boomer's neck. "Hi, Boomie!"

Boomer flushed darkly as his brothers laughed. "Good morning, Bubbles."

The two had been inseparable since age five & been dating since age six. He was used to her pet names but they still embarrassed him.

"Good morning, boys, Brick." Blossom kissed Brick's cheek.

Brick adjusted his hat as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "Morning."

Those two had been dating since grade three, when everyone had gotten sick of their sometimey ways.

Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand. "Sup?"

"Hey." Buttercup tugged for her hand but Butch held tight. She sighed. "Let's go."

These two were still unofficial as Buttercup refused to say she liked him & he refused to leave her alone. At least he let other boys near her again. She was allowed to talk to boys whenever he was around.

The six went inside & went to their classroom. They went to their assigned seats with Brick up front by the window & Blossom to his right, Boomer in the middle with Bubbles to his right & Butch in the very back & Buttercup to his right.

They sat in their seats & took off their backpacks as the class filled up. Brick & Blossom got out their things for the first lesson of the day while the other four goofed off with anyone sitting by them.

Their teacher walked in as the bell rang. "Good morning, class. Settle down & get out your math books."

o(^+^)o

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Butch asked, his voice cracking annoyingly.

"I don't know." Buttercup held her books up to her chest. "I don't think I wanna go."

"We could go to the movies instead." He quickly offered.

"I'll think about it." She promised.

"Okay. I gotta go. If I'm late to science class again, I'm getting detention for a week." He kissed her cheek before jogging off.

She pressed her fingers to her cheek as a soft smile crawled its way across her face. She hated these new feelings she was having for him. On one hand, she was basically stalked by him but on the other, he had characteristics that she admired.

She would rather die than admit she thought he was cute but she did. Her thirteen year old heart thumped every time he did something he'd been doing for years. He'd lightened up on his no boys around rule. She even had a few guy friends but they knew the rules; no touching - _EVER_.

She'd once touched another boy to test out the excuse that she was the instigator but Butch had gotten suspended from school for beating the poor boy. Buttercup had felt so guilty; she'd never tested it again.

But to be fair, he stayed away from other girls. He spoke to them about school if necessary but that was all.

The thing that stuck in her craw was that she wasn't the only girl who thought he was cute. Other girls have noticed him & it quite frankly pissed her off.

But she'd never admit it.

She sighed. It gave her a headache thinking about their strange relationship. She decided to go to class before she was tardy herself.

o(^+^)o

"He's getting too close!" Butch argued.

"He only walked me to class because we were talking & didn't know!" Buttercup was sick of defending herself.

"Then why did he hug you?!"

"It was a reflex!"

"You two cannot argue like this! This is a library!" The librarian was at her wits end.

"I'm not arguing with this brute!"

Blossom, though proud of the insult, stepped in. "You can't fight in the library. We came here to study & we have to or we have to go. You choose."

"I need to study to keep my grade up for lacrosse. He's not going to ruin that. He can go if he wants but I'm staying." Buttercup took a seat at the table & got her books out.

Butch grumbled before sitting across from her. "Whatever. We'll talk about this later."

Bubbles, who was just glad Butch hadn't beat the boy into the hospital, sat beside him & pulled Boomer next to her. "Let's just calm down & finish our project. If we don't get a good grade, we'll have to repeat ninth grade."

"That's not true, Bubbles. It was only a scare tactic by that idiot teacher." Brick sat by Buttercup.

"Brick." Blossom sat next to him. "We should respect our elders."

"Man's a quack." He was irrepressable.

Buttercup smirked. "You're just mad I have the highest grade in his class."

"I'm not mad. I'm flabbergasted."

Buttercup, Blossom, Boomer & Bubbles chuckled.

o(^+^)o

"Butters, I'm sorry." Butch kept trying to encircle Buttercup in his embrace but she continued to push him away.

"You let her put her mouth on you!" Buttercup refused to cry but she was hurt & she hated to admit it.

Butch got down on his knees & wrapped his arms around her legs pitifully. He buried his face in her jeans. "I'm sorry. I saw her coming & I didn't do anything."

A girl, Princess to be exact, had let it be known that she wanted Butch & stopped at nothing to get him. She stalked him, flirted, tried to make him jealous, everything.

Butch had ignored everything, too but she continued to invade his personal space. He was sick & tired of Buttercup always telling him no so when the time came for affection from someone else, he caved.

It was only one (extremely short) kiss but Buttercup saw & was steamed. She'd yelled at them both right then & there then fled the scene.

Butch had skipped class to search for her & found her thirty minutes later in the girls room. He refused to leave & even barricaded the door to keep out others.

"It doesn't matter. We're not together." She tried to get him off her legs. "I don't care."

He hugged her tighter. He knew she'd been coming around but he could have blown it all to bits. "I'm sorry! I didn't even kiss her back!"

"You didn't?" She didn't mean to ask.

"No! I would never! You're the only one for me! I swear!"

"Whatever." She kicked at him to let her go. "I don't like you anyway."

He stood up & captured her arms in his rough hands. "Yes, you do! I know you do! You love me!"

"No, I don't!" She shut her eyes against his onslaught. "Why would I love someone like you?!"

"I don't know. But you do. I see it when you look at me. Your beautiful eyes tell me everything. The way you like when I give you kisses. The way you lean against me when you're tired. The way you come to all my games. The way you were hurt when I did something stupid."

She slapped him hard across the face. "You're damn right, I was hurt!"

He took the blow & the others she rained down upon his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She wasn't aware of the tears cascading down her face as she pummeled him. "Why would you do that?! Why?!"

"I wasn't thinking. I was stupid. I don't deserve you. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck & tried to stop her tears.

He picked her up & wrapped his arms around her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist & held on tight. He pushed her hair aside & pressed kisses wherever he could reach.

& she let him.

When she was able to talk, she nuzzled his jawline with her nose. "If you let another girl near you, I will kill you _&_ her!"

Butch grinned. "Got it."

She inhaled before loosening her limbs. He let her slide down until she was on her feet. "Don't forget it, Twitchy!"

"Don't call me Twitchy!"

"I'll call you whatever I want; you're mine."

His quick scowl melted into a slow grin. "Whatever you say, Butters."

o(^+^)o

"Maybe you've gained the freshman 15?" Bubbles held her hair back as she vomited.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "That would work if we weren't seniors."

Blossom sat up from her bed, where she was laying with a towel over her face. "I don't know what's going on with us but I hope it's not serious. I can't afford to get sick. I have a major test in the morning."

"Can you even keep anything down?" Buttercup picked up her newest craving, ranch chips.

"I can't!" Bubbles frowned as she flushed the toilet & went to the sink to wash up.

"As long as I don't smell it first, I can." Blossom answered. She pressed her hands to her flushed cheeks. She crawled to where Buttercup was sitting cross-legged & eating chips. "Give me some."

Buttercup looked at her like she was crazy. "Not even!"

Blossom's jaw dropped. "Buttercup! Share!"

"I'm twenty years old! I don't need to share!"

"You're twenty-one & yes, you do! I'm _hungry_!"

"Girls!" Bubbles called out while brushing her teeth. "Stop fighting! We're sisters!"

Buttercup & Blossom looked at the open door. Dark Bubbles was coming out & they were suitably chastised. Buttercup handed over the bag & Blossom silently grabbed a handful.

"So?" Buttercup asked. "What was it this time that set you off?"

"Boomer gave me violets."

"They're your favorite flowers." Blossom didn't understand.

"I know but I caught a whiff & I just had to throw up. They were pretty though."

"There has to be a logical explanation for why Bubbles keeps throwing up every time she smells something, I eat everything in sight & why you're so dizzy all the time." Buttercup stood up & went to the kitchen of their shared apartment.

Seniors were able to stay in apartment that had four bedrooms with two bathrooms, a kitchenette & small living room. The girls lived with their friend, Robin.

Buttercup went to the freezer & pulled out a pint of Ben & Jerry's Milk & Cookies brand ice cream. She didn't even use a spoon. She went back to Blossom's bedroom & sat on the bed to use the chips as a makeshift scooper.

"You really are eating more unhealthy." Blossom noted before crawling closer. "I want some."

"I'm not sharing my Milk & Cookies with you! You better get that stupid Cherry Garcia you like so much!"

"Ugh!" Blossom got up & stomped all the way to the freezer for it. She grabbed another pint & two spoons.

Bubbles was surprised when she dropped a pint of ice cream in her lap, along with a spoon. "What's this?"

"Karmel Sutra." Blossom climbed on her bed. "Your favorite."

"I don't think I can eat this." Her stomach rumbled. "Thanks."

The girls ate in silence for a while before Blossom's brain kicked in. "Wait!"

Buttercup & Bubbles looked at her like she was mental. "Wait for what?! We're not doing anything!"

"When was your last period?" She ignored Buttercup.

Bubbles shrugged. "I don't know."

"Check your calendars." Blossom ordered. Though muttering about her bossy attitude, they went up to look. Blossom checked her own & gasped. She was five weeks late.

"I'm late!" Bubbles & Buttercup screamed.

"Me too!" Blossom called out. "We need to get tests. & call the boys."

"I'm not calling nobody!" Buttercup insisted.

"No way! Boomer cannot know!" Bubbles agreed.

"We'll have to tell them eventually. They should be here worried, too!" Blossom felt an unnatural rage in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't need that slimeball hoverin over me!" Buttercup crossed her arms.

"We're probably worried for nothing. We just need to relax." Bubbles soothed her sisters.

"How are you so calm?" They wanted to know.

"I feel like ripping Boomer's penis off!"

"Ah!" They both nodded. There was their hardcore sister.

o(^+^)o

"Okay. I think taking another test would be futile." Blossom rubbed her temples. "We have five & they all say positive."

"There's got to be another one!" Buttercup flipped through the boxes. "Who puts a smiley face for positive anyway?!"

"Some people actually _want_ to get pregnant."

"Well!" Buttercup threw the box in her hand over her shoulder. "So long college education. Here's to being a dropout."

"I wanted to go to grad school!" Bubbles wailed.

Blossom pulled a face. "Depending on how far along we all are, we can still graduate. Grad school might have to take a back seat but we can get there. Besides, we're graduating college. It's not like it's four years ago & we're still teenagers."

Buttercup sucked her lip in. "I guess you're right. Dad can't be that disappointed in his eldest daughters being unwed mothers with no jobs."

"Do you have to say everything so depressingly?!" Bubbles sobbed.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know!"

Blossom rubbed her forehead. "We need to tell the boys."

"I'd rather go to the doctor's first." Buttercup just wanted to stall.

"Fine. I'll make an appointment."

o(^+^)o

"I can't believe we have ultrasounds!" Bubbles looked over the pictures with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm having girls." Buttercup muttered.

Blossom smiled at the picture of her sons. "Now will you agree to telling the guys?"

"Fine. Let's throw a party! It'll be kickass." Buttercup returned her pictures to the envelope.

"I love parties!" Bubbles squealed.

"I guess a big reveal party would be okay." Blossom said slowly. "But how are we going to tell the guys?"

Buttercup grinned darkly. "Leave that to me."

o(^+^)o

Brick, Butch & Boomer were a little confused on why their girls were hosting a party but never turned down an excuse to get one on. What was weird was that all their family & friends were there.

"Everyone! If we could have your attention!" Blossom raised her voice as Bubbles cut the music.

"We have something for our amazing boyfriends." Bubbles picked up a medium sized blue gift box.

Blossom retrieved a red one while her green eyed sister grabbed one that matched her eyes. They approached their boyfriends & gave up the presents.

The boys looked at each other in confusion then the girls.

"Open it!" Bubbles chirped.

"Don't use x-ray vision!" Buttercup warned.

"Dammit!" Butch snapped his fingers.

"Stop cursing." Blossom chastised softly.

Brick took a deep breath & pulled on the red bow on top of his gift. It slid off like water. Boomer & Butch followed suit then all three lifted the tops.

They pulled out baby onesies.

Butch pulled out two pink onesies that said _Daddy's_ _Princess_.

Brick pulled out two blue onesies that said _Just_ _like_ _Daddy_.

Boomer pulled out one of each.

"What's the joke?" Butch was confused.

"Keep diggin." Buttercup leaned over to her sisters. "He was never the swift one."

The guys continued digging in the boxes (Butch glared at the stupid comment) & found five sticks each.

"What's positive?" Boomer asked.

"There's something else in there, too." Bubbles enticed.

Another dig found black & white pictures of beans.

"I'm not gettin it." Butch grew frustrated. "What are you saying?"

Brick slapped him upside the head roughly. "We're going to be dads, dip!"

"Dads?!" Boomer dropped his box & gripped his hair.

"Of twins!" Bubbles clapped.

"What are the odds of that?!" Blossom smiled. Brick tried to do the math in his head. "I'm joking!"

"Is that why you called us here for a party?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Yes." Buttercup said.

"& it was a surprise for the guys?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say."

"That you're happy to be having six grandchildren by June?"

"Six grandchildren." He was dazed.

"I gotta sit down." Butch muttered.

"You are sitting down." Buttercup reminded him.

"Then I gotta stand up!"

"Say something, Boomie." Bubbles was getting afraid.

He smiled weakly. "Twins. What if we can't even take care of one?"

"It'll be exponentially harder." Brick pointed out.

"How do you feel?" Blossom asked.

"Terrified." He responded instantly & honestly. "But happy."

Buttercup was stunned when Butch dragged her in for a kiss. "You really can't leave me now!"

"Calm down, Twitchy!"

"Don't call me Twitchy!"

"How about I call you Daddy?"

"I really like that."

She pushed him away. "Back to Twitchy with you!"

o(^+^)o

Blossom massaged her huge belly as she gave her speech at graduation. It was unseasonably warm & she was hot under her cap & gown.

Soon she was done & she waddled to her seat. She wouldn't be called for a long time.

One by one, the students were being called up. They received their diplomas, switched their tassels from right to left, posed for a picture then left the stage.

"Blossom Utonium!"

Buttercup & Bubbles helped her up & she made her way to the stage. Blossom walked across, got her hard earned diploma, shook hands with the dean in a photo op then walked off.

"Bubbles Utonium!"

Buttercup had to help Bubbles up by herself. Bubbles waddled to the stage & preformed the same acts as her sister.

"Buttercup Utonium!"

The only person after Buttercup helped her up. She shuffled to the stage & had a huge smile to match her stomach as she accepted her diploma.

Once the last student was called, the speaker moved so the dean could speak. "I now present to you, the graduating class of 2015!"

o(^+^)o

"One more push, Butterfly!" Butch was covertly trying to pry Buttercup's hand off his own.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed.

"One more push!" The doctor said.

"Okay, doc!" Buttercup gave one more hard push & crying was heard.

"You did it!" Bubbles shouted. Both she & Blossom were technically in labor but neither were ten centimeters dilated.

"Oh! Here's the other one!" The doctor yelled. "Get ready to start pushing!"

o(^+^)o

Brick, Butch & Boomer stood in the hallway with the other dads to see their kids. Buttercup had her girls in the wee hours of the morning, Blossom had her sons at noon & twelve thirty exactly & Bubbles had her twins at night.

"She's smilin at me!" Butch waved to one of his daughters.

"That's gas." Brick informed him.

"It's a smile, dammit!"

"I hope they take after their mother because you're an idiot."

"Hey!" Boomer stopped the fight before it ever even started. "We have kids now. Grow up!"

"You sound like Bossy Blossy." Butch snickered.

"She does _not_ like that nickname." Brick could only hope no one said it in this moment in time. Each girl had had her temper moments during pregnancy.

"Cigar?" A man asked them.

Each took one. "Sure!"

"Which ones yours?"

Butch pointed to the two black haired, green eyed baby girls that belonged to him. "Those two."

Brick pointed out the two redheaded, pink eyed baby boys he would be raising. "There's mine."

"I got these two." Boomer pointed to his blonde, blue eyed cherubs.

"You each got two?!" The man's jaw dropped.

"& we're brothers."

"Who hooked up with sisters." Butch smirked.

"What are the odds of that?!" The man held his head.

"Extremely low." Brick told him.

"& they all gave birth on the same day?"

The Ruffs all nodded. "Yep!"

"Geez! & I thought my one was going to be a handful!"

o(^+^)o

"Is she supposed to be twitching like that?" Buttercup worried.

"It'll go away." Butch assured her.

"Yours didn't." The skin under his left eye jumped. "See?"

He slapped a hand to it. "Don't look at it!"

"Whatever you say, Twitchy." She went back & forth between the two cribs in the nursery to keep a constant eye on her children.

"Don't call me Twitchy!"

She made a pit-stop to kiss the skin under his eye. "You're alright."

"You're lucky I love you." He caught her & encircled her waist.

"I think you got that backwards, nitwit." She poked his chest with her finger.

He captured her hand & pressed a kiss to her ring. The same ring she'd worn for seventeen years. "I love you."

"I love you, too Twitchy."

He growled. "Don't call me Twitchy!"

Fin


End file.
